


Эти дни

by desterra



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке на Suits Fest - Харви/Майк и Питер/Нил (WC). AU. Нил - младший брат Харви. И пытается из вредности увести Майка у Харви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эти дни

День 1.  
\- Привет, Харви! Хороший кабинет.  
Если утро начинается с этого голоса — не жди ничего хорошего, этот урок Харви Спектер усвоил лет двадцать назад.  
\- Не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть. Что случилось?  
Он подошёл к своему креслу и замер, вздернув бровь в немом приказе освободить принадлежащее ему место.  
\- Я соскучился?  
\- Хм...  
\- Пришёл узнать, как у тебя дела?  
\- Хм...  
\- Какой же ты недоверчивый...  
\- Три минуты.  
\- ... и злой.  
\- Время пошло.  
\- Потрясающий вид из окна.  
Харви сел в освободившееся кресло, повернулся в сторону посетителя и устроился поудобнее.  
\- Две минуты.  
\- Ладно, Харви. Я устал от этих ролевых игр. Вытащи меня. Пожалуйста. Обещаю быть хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Не в этот раз. Нужно было соглашаться сразу же, хотя погоди! Не нужно было попадаться! Я предупреждал, что это очень непродуманный и нелепый план.  
\- Харви!  
\- Нет.  
\- Но...  
\- Харви, хорошо, что ты здесь, я просмотрел, - влетевший Майк оторвал голову от документов и замер, - прости, я не знал что ты не один. Зайти позже?  
Спектер покачал головой:  
\- Проходи. Мы уже закончили.  
Посетитель хмыкнул, подхватил со столика черную шляпу и протянул Майку руку:  
\- Нил, брат Харви.  
\- Майк Росс.  
\- Ужасный галстук, Майки, - ослепительно улыбнулся Нил.  
Рукопожатие затягивалось, Майк недоуменно нахмурился, а Харви многозначительно откашлялся.

День 5.  
\- Можешь идти, - Харви откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза, - завтра продолжим.  
\- До завтра, - откликнулся Майк, но у двери обернулся, - ты правда любишь фисташковое мороженое?  
\- Правда, - машинально ответил Харви и вскинулся, - чем ты подкупил Донну?  
\- Ничем, - улыбнулся Майк и, отсалютовав воображаемой шляпой, выскочил за дверь, - мне Нил рассказал.

День 11.  
Офисное утро встретило Харви горячим кофе и загадочной улыбкой Донны. Спектер насторожился, а Донна молча и многозначительно указала в сторону кабинета, где находился только Майк. Харви вздёрнул бровь и вошёл.  
\- Ты и приличный галстук? Наконец-то!  
\- Эм... Ну да, - смутился Росс и провёл рукой по упомянутой вещице, - Нил вчера нечаянно угробил мой. И вот.  
\- Нил? - Харви чуть слышно скрипнул зубами.  
\- Да, он пытался научить меня фехтовать. Точнее хотя бы держать шп...  
\- Что с документами по делу Бёрнса?  
На звонки Нил не отвечал.

День 15.  
Кофе было много, сна мало, а времени вообще пшик. Трель телефонного звонка разбила полусонную тишину офиса и оторвала Майка от очередной кипы документов. Харви тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Это был уже третий отвлекающий звонок за вечер: Джинни, бабушка Майка и...  
\- Привет, - Майк улыбнулся, - слушай тут... Да, сложное дело. Думаю, что надолго. Нет, всё нормально, даже Харви пришлось задержаться. Да. Да, конечно, как только всё закончится. Ну, я тоже не в восторге. Хорошо, я позвоню.  
Майк положил трубку и потянулся:  
\- Нил передавал привет.  
А на звонки старшего брата всё так же не отвечал.

День 22.  
Харви нахмурился и задумчиво окинул взглядом полусонного Майка.  
\- Костюм.  
\- Что? - встрепенулся Росс.  
\- Костюм, - повторил Харви, - он не твой.  
\- А, это! Да, мы вчера заболтались с Нилом. Ну, знаешь: пицца, вино, «Звёздные войны», и я вырубился у него. А утром...  
\- Приступай к работе, - оборвал торопливую речь Майка Харви и переключил внимание на монитор.  
Раз уж обычное внушение мелкому нахалу и, по нелепой ошибке природы, младшему брату не помогло, стоило задействовать крайние меры.

Тот же день, гораздо позже.  
Лежать в полудремотной неге, очерчивая кончиками пальцев выпирающие позвонки, оказалось почему-то не менее увлекательно, чем прихватывать зубами мягкие губы и хрупкие ключицы, оглаживать тонкие руки и щекотно проводить по рёбрам, отмечать поцелуями полыхающие щеки и солнечное сплетение, всматриваться в затуманенные глаза и считывать собственное имя с едва шевелящихся губ. Харви улыбнулся и скосил взгляд на свернувшегося рядом встрёпанного Майка.  
\- Надо бы Нилу позвонить, - сонно пробормотал тот, - а то неудобно как-то, мы собирались досмотреть "Звёздные войны" сегодня.  
\- Не надо никуда звонить, - Харви усмехнулся, - поверь, Нилу сейчас нет никакого дела ни до тебя, ни до Люка.

То же время, другое место.  
\- Значит, Харви Спектер? М? Ты в самом деле думал, что сможешь от меня сбежать?  
Прижатый к закрытой двери Нил полыхал глазищами и упрямо сохранял молчание.  
\- Вариант, конечно, хороший, а главное — законный. Вот только, Нил. Серьёзно? Сбежать? Забудь об этом. Всё равно поймаю.  
\- Не поймаешь. Особенно, если я не оставлю никаких следов или вообще не буду совершать ничего безумного, - не выдержал Нил, оставив попытки вырваться, - для адреналина, знаешь ли, не обязательно мошенничать, можно прыгать с парашютом или...  
Лучший способ заставить Нила замолчать и забыть о глупостях — поцеловать.  
Лучший способ удержать Питера — бежать. Или ответить на поцелуй. Ответить так, чтобы в солнечном сплетении поселились колибри, а мурашки на позвонках отплясывали самбу. В конце концов, умение менять планы на ходу — необходимое качество для настоящего мошенника.


End file.
